1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output system, an output method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exemplary on-demand print is provided to spool (accumulate) a print job received from a client apparatus in a print server or the like without immediately printing the print job and to print the print job selected by a user from a view of the spooled print jobs after the user logs in an image forming apparatus (an output apparatus).
When the user logs into the image forming apparatus, authentication using a input of an user ID and a password or authentication using an IC card such as a student identification card or an employee identification card are performed. In recent years, there is a technique that a print setup of an image forming apparatus is changed using this IC card. At first, an administrator operates an administrator's terminal to cause an IC card of an ordinary user to store multiple print setups. When the ordinary user carries the IC card closer to a card reader of the image forming apparatus, a view of multiple print setups stored in the IC card is displayed and a print setup desired by the ordinary user can be selected and changed from a print setup previously determined as in, for example, Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-249714